


I went round and round

by HoshiNoNe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, based on a meme, lots of cheek kissing, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: EXO has a day off during Call me Baby promotions, and Baekhyun drives Kyungsoo up the wall like usual - only this time the other members has to  join in as well, as Baekhyun proposes a round of spin the bottle to cure his boredom.





	

"I'm boooooored~" Kyungsoo sighs for the millionth time when he hears Baekhyun's endless complaints from the living room. It is their first day off in a month and you'd think that everyone would sleep the day away or at least rest a bit, but not Baekhyun - never Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. He really doesn't need this, especially not now when he's in the middle of making dinner.

"Kyungsoo-yah!"

As if it couldn't get any worse.

"What?" he answers without looking at Chanyeol, who happily enters the kitchen with the bored Baekhyun in tow.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo holds in another sigh and answers him slowly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He continues with the cooking and reaches for a bottle, but a slender hand beats him to it and Baekhyun lets out a satisfied sound. That doesn't bode well at all, and Kyungsoo actually looks up this time when Baekhyun opens his mouth.

"You have the best thing ever right here! I know what we can do now!" Suddenly both he and Chanyeol bolts out from the kitchen, laughing and screaming loudly for the others to come. "Hey guys! Come here, let's play spin the bottle!"

"Seriously..." Kyungsoo turns off the stove and washes his hands before following his friends into the living room to perhaps knock some sense into them, but to his great surprise almost all of the other members are already there and looks like they are all game. Jongdae is there, beagle as he is, smiling and with a quiet Minseok at his side. Jongin is looking at the bottle in Baekhyun's hands with mild interest while Sehun stands beside him with his nose in his phone. Yixing sits in the sofa, watching the others, and now Junmyeon rounds the corner with Zitao clinging to his back to check what the commotion is all about.

Kyungsoo immediatly registers their leader's disapproving look and becomes a little happier - at least he isn't the only one who disagrees with Baekhyun's idea. Junmyeon leaves Zitao with Jongdae and approaches Baekhyun with a serious face.

"Baekhyun, is this really a good idea? This can easily turn very chaotic and messy-"

"You're chaotic and messy," comes the snarky reply from Sehun who still doesn't look up from his phone, and Junmyeon turns to look at him with a hurt expression in his face. Kyungsoo decides to intervene and discretely slaps Sehun in the back of his head on his way to Junmyeon where he stops and looks at him with sympathy. At least their leader had tried to stop Baekhyun, and that was a lot more than he could say about any of the other members. It was nice to know that he had someone on his side, at least, and Junmyeon gives him a grateful smile.

"Sit down, sit down!" Chanyeol is always the first to join in everything his partner in crime proposes, and when Jongdae sits down with a laugh Minseok follows, and when Sehun slowly joins them Jongin promptly sits down, and when Yixing and Zitao does so as well both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon realize that this is a battle they can't win. They look at each other in defeat before sitting down next to each other in the now perfect circle. Might as well be a part of the chaos rather than hearing about all the mishaps afterwards.

"Just one round, okay?" Junmyeon desperately tries to keep this under control, and for once it seems like the others perhaps are listening to him - even if it is by one ear only. "We're supposed to rest today, so if we can at least try not to be violent?"

"He's got a point." Jongdae is smiling towards Junmyeon and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes while some of the others mocks the lead singer's weak attempt at flirting. They all agree in the end and suddenly Kyungsoo finds the bottle in front of him and a smiling Baekhyun _way_ too close to his face.

"It was your bottle, Kyungsoo, so you get to start!"

"Lucky you!" Chanyeol shouts, and Kyungsoo snorts.

"How am I lucky?" he mutters to himself but he still spins the bottle, secretly happy that he at least got this much respect from his enemy. To his horror he feels his fingers slip so that the bottle only barely moves, and what's even worse is that it points directly at Baekhyun. Stupid Byun Baekhyun who laughs and immediately throws himself at Kyungsoo despite his shouts of protest.

"C'mere Kyungie, so I can give you a big kiss on your squishy cheek!" He makes kissing noises towards him and Kyungsoo desperately tries to break free of his grip.

"No way!" But he can't escape and a wet kiss later Baekhyun releases him and everybody laughs at his sour expression. "Lucky my ass..." he mumbles, and feels a hand squeeze his knee in comfort. He looks up to find Junmyeon's eyes shining with repressed laughter and a bit of sternness tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't say that. It's just one round, Soo, fighting!" He raises his fists and smiles cutely, and Kyungsoo sighs and deflates.

"Your turn, Jonginnie!" Baekhyun shouts like nothing has happened, and Kyungsoo sees how Jongin shares a glance with Sehun across the ring and how they giggle while shaking their heads. Jongin spins the bottle quite agressively, stares at it and bursts out laughing when it actually lands on Sehun. Sehun wrinkles his nose in disgust but that soon turns into a giggle when Jongin presses a kiss to his cheek, and everyone aaaaw's at the maknae couple before making an embarrassed Jongin give the bottle to Zitao.

"I just spin it?" the tall chinese boy asks warily, and when the others nod he spins it elegantly with a snap of his wrist. It spins fast and lands on Jongdae and the lead singer cackles and reaches out to Zitao with fingers formed to claws.

"Watch out, Taozi, here I come!"

"No, I don't want to!" Zitao squeaks in fear and runs to hide behind Junmyeon, who pets his hair while smiling motherly. He nods towards Jongdae.

"You know that you can kiss him instead of the other way around?" Zitao blinks and Jongdae shrugs before closing his eyes and turning his cheek towards him. Zitao lets out a relieved sigh and quickly jumps forward to kiss him, and Jongdae lets out shocked scream, almost falling over but catching himself in time to Junmyeon's great relief. There had been no accidents yet, and he was making sure it stayed that way.

"My turn!" Chanyeol spins the bottle so hard that it lifts off the floor, and Kyungsoo closes his eyes while praying for it not to point to him. _Anything but that, I beg you, please, I wouldn't hear the end of it-_

"Kyungsoo-yah!" Kyungsoo clenches his fists and looks up to face the truth - of course it points at him. He barely has the time to give Chanyeol a menacing glare before the rapper tumbles into him and kisses his other cheek, and he yelps and hits him.

"Seriously, this isn't funny at all, why do I have to be kissed all the time?" He spits and wipes his cheek with the back of his hand. The others take pity on him and even Baekhyun puts his head in his hands and actually looks like he's thinking about it. After a short while he looks at Kyungsoo and smiles innocently.

"You're right, you should be rewarded or something after all this." Then his smile turns dark and he laughs evilly. "You get a free spin!" The other cheer while Kyungsoo sputters in disbelief.

"But! What- Why-" Kyungsoo has no words for the anger he feels welling up inside him, and it takes a half-hug from Junmyeon before he can focus on something else. Junmyeon whispers in his ear.

"No violence, please? Just hold on for one round." And Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, grasps the bottle and spins it with poorly contained anger so that it points at Junmyeon. The hand around his shoulders tenses up for a moment before relaxing and Junmyeon looks at him carefully. "Oh, okay then. You can do it if you want to?" Kyungsoo kisses him before he is prepared and his white cheeks turn pink. Chanyeol booms with laughter and points at him, making the others join in.

"You're so transparent, that made you really happy, right?" The others laugh loudly at Junmyeon who protests half-heartedly, but Kyungsoo throws the bottle to Yixing, who spins it with a dreamy smile on his lips and look at that - it points at Jongin who has become rather tired of the game already and is playing with his phone instead.

"Jongin?" Yixing's soft voice isn't enough to make Jongin look up, but he hums a little to show that he has heard him.

"Mmm?"

"The bottle points at you."

"Oh." He looks up at this, meets Yixing's gaze and looks down again. "You can kiss Monggu if you'd like? It's live."

"Are you serious, Nini, do you call your dogs on your phone?" Jongdae crawls over and looks at the small screen, and Jongin shows it to Yixing who shrugs and blows the poodle a kiss. Baekhyun lets out a bored whoop.

"That sucked, but let's move on. Who's next?"

"It's me." Sehun takes the bottle and spins it, and Kyungsoo groans even before it stops.

"I can't believe this..." But Sehun just shakes his head and beckons him over.

"Yeah yeah, hyung. Come over here and get it over with." Kyungsoo does as he's told and gets another kiss on the cheek.

"You're lucky today, Kyungsoo." Jongdae pinches the cheek Kyungsoo got kissed on before taking the bottle. "Would you care to share some of it?" He spins it and continues talking. "But who knows what will happen now that I've said that... whoops." It points at Zitao and everyone cheers.

"You've got luck on your side as well, Chenchen!" Baekhyun makes the two of them stand up and face each other. "Now do as much as you can while you have the chance!" Zitao looks rather terrified again, but this time he manages to close his eyes and Jongdae stands on his toes to kiss his cheek. Zitao smiles shyly and they sit down again, and Baekhyun applauds them.

"Who's left now?" Minseok raises his hand and Jongdae begins to cheer loudly.

"Minseok-hyung! Go Minseokkie!" Minseok looks uncomfortable and takes the bottle from Jongdae's hands, putting it on the floor.

"Okay..." He looks around and spots Jongin falling asleep on Sehun's shoulder, and a devious spark lights up inside him. He spins the bottle away from himself using a lot of strength, but clicks with his tongue in dissappointment when it barely manages to graze Sehun's knee before stopping at Junmyeon. Junmyeon doesn't catch Minseoks expression and begins to awkwardly fiddle with his shirt while looking up from under his fringe at his only hyung.

"How do you want to do it?" He looks down. "Last time you didn't want me to do it, so would you prefer to do it now?" Minseok seems to remember the situation at Sukira and begins to crawl towards his leader. He stops right before him and waits until Junmyeon looks up and meets his eyes.

"Junmyeonnie, it's okay. Just kiss me!" He closes his eyes and smiles when Junmyeon kisses his cheek, making sure Junmyeon sees it before returning to his place.

"Okay, now it is finally my turn! Where's the bottle?" Baekhyun looks around and finds it lying beside Sehun's knees. He lifts it up and swings it a bit in the air while walking back to his place. "Now, here's a mighty spin- whoops!" Suddenly Jongdae is within reach of the bottle and he gets a hard hit in the head and sinks to the floor while moaning in pain. Baekhyun drops the bottle and holds a hand to his mouth in shock. "Oh my God, Jongdae, are you okay?"

"I knew this would happen!" Junmyeon is quick to put Jongdae's head in his knee and begins to feel the back of his head for damage. "What if he's got a concussion? What if he loses his eyesight, or-"

"Take it easy, hyung." Kyungsoo puts a comforting hand on Junmyeon's shoulder. "Those things need more power to happen, and Baekhyun is not that strong."

"Hey!"

"It's true." Jongdae grunts and his eyelids flutter before he looks straight up into Junmyeons worried eyes. He smiles a little. "Hello there, handsome." Junmyeon flinches and Chanyeol laughs.

"Only Jongdae, sucking up to leader-nim whenever he's got the chance. Did you even get hurt?"

"He did, I felt the bump," Junmyeon says quietly while looking away to hide his embarassment, and Jongdae decides to have mercy on him and leaves him alone with a pat on his knee. He goes back to his place while holding his head and squinting his eyes at the subsiding pain.

"It hurt a lot, but I'm okay. Who did the bottle land on?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Baekhyun looks at it and finds Yixing at the other end. "Ah, Yixing-hyung." Yixing looks at him.

"Yes, Baekhyun?"

"May I kiss you?"

"You may kiss me." Baekhyun gives him a light kiss on what turns out to be a dimple, and everyone laughs, even Junmyeon cracks a smile at the sight. Now Junmyeon has regained his composure and clears his throat to get the others attention.

"It's just me left now, so after I've had my turn this game is over, alright? I don't want any more accidents." He takes the bottle and spins it, and ends up pointing at Jongdae. Jongdae playfully sticks the tip of his tongue out between his teeth, making Junmyeon swallow in fear.

"It's time to thank my saviour, don't you think?" he teases and kisses Junmyeon quickly, and Junmyeon's cheeks turn pink once again, making everyone erupt in laughter. Even Kyungsoo, who now confiscates the bottle and returns to the kitchen to finish making dinner, can't help but giggle a little, and when he's used the bottle and re-heated the pot he realises that he's still smiling.

Maybe Baekhyun's idea wasn't completely stupid after all.

Kyungsoo watches the others playing wildly in the living room, everyone with a smile on their lips. He lifts his hand to his own and feels it grow.

No, maybe it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally stole the title from History, in case you wondered... |･ω･)
> 
> I saw a comment on tumblr the other day about EXO not having played the paper kissing game yet - and I remembered this little fic that I wrote a couple of months ago, based on a spin the bottle-meme I found on deviantart. So I thought, why not post it? And here we are.
> 
> It really is rather silly, isn't it? But I had fun writing it, so I hope it still made you smile or something~
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
